


A Really Good Pitcher

by bluemooning



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: After a bit of prodding from the Nishiura team, Abe is determined to prove that his relationship with Mihashi is purely of a professional nature. It doesn’t work out as planned (but maybe that isn’t so bad, after all).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canecki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecki/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISSE <333 i hope you have an amazing day, you deserve it B) i got this idea from a post you reblogged so i think this is fitting for your birthday fic :3c

“He’s just a really good pitcher, okay?”

“Just a really good pitcher,” Hanai heartlessly echoed Abe, and clapped him hard on the back. But the ‘friendly’ gesture fell on deaf ears. Abe’s eyes were smoldering something dangerous, and Hanai pulled his hand away with a yipe. But he still smirked through it all. “Of course,”

“Well, isn’t he?” Abe hissed. He glared at the other members of the Nishiura baseball team in a silent plea for support - but his message wasn’t getting across, not at all. They looked at each other with confused gazes, helplessly shrugging.

“Mihashi’s an amazing pitcher!” Sakaeguchi piped up, smiling ear to ear. “But, you know, Abe, sometimes it seems like...more than that,”

“More than what?”

Sakaeguchi gulped as Abe’s full attention became hyper-focused onto him. “I mean,” he continued, “It’s just, you know...the way you look at him when he’s not paying attention, it’s, you know…” He made strange hand motions, and the other team members nodded in agreement. “It’s kinda...gay?”

“Gay!” Tajima exclaimed. “It’s super gay!” His eyes sparkled with fresh possibilities. “Abe, when you masturbate, do you think of Mihashi?”

“No!” Abe spat. But the crestfallen faces of his teammates made his heart pang. “Well...sometimes,”

“That’s it,” Tajima concluded. “You’re gay. For Mihashi,”

Abe frowned. Then, he scowled. “No way,” He picked up his bag and began walking away, trying to ignore Tajima’s yelling.

“You can’t hide from it forever!” He called after Abe. “You’ll have to tell him someday!”

But someday didn’t have to be today, did it? It didn’t have to be tomorrow either, not at all. The day after tomorrow was definitely out, and the day after that day, and for all the days after - none of those days had to be someday.

And with that comforting thought in mind, he found himself a couple weeks later in the fourth nicest restaurant in Saitama, sitting across from none other than Mihashi Ren.

“Um, Abe-kun,” said Mihashi, twitchy as always, “This is too nice,”

“It’s nothing,” Abe dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. “You remember why I invited you here, right?”

He sighed as Mihashi became dangerously close to catatonic. “We’re here to talk baseball stats,”

Mihashi’s wide eyes took in the soft candlelit atmosphere - the thin glass vase of roses between them - Abe’s baby blue button down shirt, freshly ironed. Soft piano music echoed through the dining area, the musician tickling the ivories with utmost care. A waiter had brought them flutes of sparkling white grape juice, and the drink glistened in its glass. “B-baseball stats?”

‘Baseball stats,” Abe said firmly. “Now, the last time we played Musashino, we lost,” He took a folded sheet of paper out and undid the creases, smoothing it out and showing it to Mihashi. “But your strikeout rate was really good, the whole time,” His dark eyes locked onto Mihashi and wouldn’t let go. “We gotta keep on top of this stuff, Mihashi. This is our last year, our last chance - we’re gonna make it to the Koshien this time,”

“We are?”

Abe nodded slowly, firmly - this was a nod that Mihashi could trust. Or was it?

“Will we…” said Mihashi, trembling even more. “I don’t know...can I do it…”

“You can,” Abe reassured him. “We can. The entire team,”

But his words did little to ease Mihashi - instead, he seemed to be even more on edge. When he took the glass of sparkling grape juice and brought it to his lips, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and the juice dribbled down his chin in fizzy droplets.

“I don’t - Abe-kun - “ said Mihashi, and when he put that sort of face on - unsure and pleading and terrified at the same time - it made Abe’s chest tighten painfully. 

“Mihashi,” He said, and leaned forward, taking Mihashi’s fidgeting hands into his own. He rolled the palms until they were facing upwards, and he pressed their hands together firmly. Mihashi’s hands were clammy with sweat, and they still trembled something fierce. When he looked up at Abe, he jolted in his chair - those dark eyes were looking right at him, looking right through him. “Relax,”

“A-A-Abe-kun?”

“This is a meditation technique,” explained Abe, “It’ll help us focus in a match,”

He closed his eyes and it made his lashes seem longer. He breathed quietly, but deeply, his chest rising and falling in smooth waves. Mihashi watched for a while, trying to glean all he could from this lesson. His eyes shut hesitatively and his breathing came in shudders at first - but then, like morning light, it all came together.

To Abe, it felt like they were the only ones here. The sound of the piano became muted - the conversation of fellow diners faded into white noise. Mihashi’s hands were so warm, so soft - they felt solid in Abe’s hold, and when he squeezed lightly, he could feel Mihashi return the gesture.

Had that been conscious on Mihashi’s part? Shit. Fuck. Abe opened his eyes and the room seemed to be spinning. His heart was beating right through his chest. Had his teammates been right all along? Had they really known him better than he thought he knew himself?

But Mihashi’s hands felt so good in his own, and with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, he seemed to have an otherworldly beauty about him. Abe’s heart skipped a beat - and in an instant, everything clicked.

“Bathroom,” He choked out, and broke away from Mihashi, sprinting for the nearest lavatory. He crashed through the door and locked himself into the first open stall. No one else was in here, and with that knowledge, Abe let himself openly take loud, deep, full-body breaths. He pressed down on his chest and willed it to stop twisting in its torturous way.

But when it came to Mihashi, he really wasn’t so strong after all.

He could hear the restroom door opening, and soft footsteps padding in. “Abe-kun?” Mihashi called out. His voice warbled in the cool air and his presence was enough to send a new wave of weakness all over Abe. He clasped his hands together and took deep breaths, trying to follow his own advice - but it was useless.

“Abe-kun?” Mihashi said again, and when Abe opened his eyes, he could see Mihashi peeking under the stall. He jolted and made an inhuman sound. “Abe-kun, are you okay?” Mihashi asked, and almost lost his balance.

“Yeah,” said Abe, “Fine,”

“I don’t - “ Mihashi said suddenly, “You don’t seem fine,”

Had Mihashi always been this observant? In a way, it didn’t feel right - Abe was supposed to be the rock in their friendship - that’s all it was, a friendship. They had gone out to dinner as friends, nothing more. He had ordered the second best sparkling white grape juice in Saitama for them and they had held hands, all as friends.

Friends. Of course.

With shaking hands, Abe unlocked the stall door, and ushered Mihashi in before he could argue. The space was just barely enough for both of them, and their bodies were a spark from touching.

“All night long, you seemed - “ Mihashi continued to explain himself, “Kinda, like, uncertain? Like, you kept talking, about baseball - but it felt, like, you - “

“Just spit it out,”

Mihashi made a squealing noise. “‘Mantic,”

“What’s ‘mantic’?”

“Romantic,”

Now it was Abe’s turn to make an incoherent noise, and lose his footing - he might have fallen, but he caught himself just in time. The stall’s walls boxed them in and kept the air heated between them.

“Maybe I misinterpreted it,” Mihashi cried out, “But the setting - the music - the second best sparkling white grape juice in Saitama - and the hand holding, everything, I just - “

He squealed again when Abe took his hands in his own. They stood there for a silent moment, feeling the warmth of the other - sharing the warmth of their human bodies. And they were only human, after all.

Abe broke the silence first with laughter and a crooked smile. “Dammit, Tajima was right,”

“About what?”

Abe didn’t answer the question. Instead, he brought his hand up to Mihashi’s face, caressing his blushing cheek, hot beneath his fingertips. He leaned in close and kissed Mihashi on the lips, before he could regret it. And when he pulled away, both of them were bright red, all the way to the tips of their ears.

“Oh my god,”

“Abe-kun, you - “

“Mihashi, I - I love you,” 

The words felt so good coming out of his mouth, he couldn’t help but say them more. “I like you, love you, everything, all of it,” Abe gasped out in between more kisses. He pulled Mihashi closer and it seemed to open up a new world of possibilities. “You’re really amazing, you know?” He said, and his fingernails dug into the skin of Mihashi’s back. 

“I don’t - “ Mihashi managed to say, even as Abe covered every inch of him with his lips and branded him with his mark. “You really - like me - like that?”

“Maybe,” Abe said through gritted teeth, “I couldn’t admit it - at first. I - I was scared,”

He laughed again despite the situation, and wiped the tears from Mihashi’s eyes. “What’re you crying for?”

“Abe-kun, you - you don’t get scared,”

“Well, obviously I did this time,”

Honestly, was Abe doomed to scare the living lights out of Mihashi at least once a day? The poor boy was cowering in his clothing, trembling beneath the might of Abe’s words - and they were powerful words, they always had been. And it was even worse now. This self-realization was a revelation to Abe, and he sighed again.

“Mihashi, it’s okay, you’re okay,”

But words could only do so much, and at a time like this, maybe it was better to let actions speak for themselves. Abe willed his hands to stay steady as he began to unbutton Mihashi’s pants, much to their wearer’s surprise.

“Abe-kun, what are you - “

“This is good, right?” He asked, and when he squatted down, he could only look up at Mihashi - and the view from down here really was something interesting. Maybe he ought to see it more often, thought Abe, as he eased Mihashi’s leaking cock free into the open air. It had already begun to stiffen, and with a couple firm pumps, it perked up noticeably. Mihashi whined high as Abe continued to work him over - utterly incapable of coherence, but judging by the way his erection jolted, and how his hands clenched into fists - this was good, very good, in fact.

Abe dragged the rough tip of his tongue along Mihashi’s shaft, along the length of a bulging vein. He lapped up the clear precum pooling at the tip of the head, and swallowed hard before going back for more. With one hand, he toyed with Mihashi’s cock, rubbing hard - and with his other hand, he worked his pants open with fresh fervor. It hurt, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers - it was much better like this, with it out in the open too. He stroked himself slowly, quickly - trying to take the edge off, but at the same time, not really.

He refocused his attention onto Mihashi. Abe’s eyes flickered upwards and the sight he beheld was truly a delight for the eyes. Mihashi’s jaw had gone slack, with thin lines of drool running down his chin, panting widely and eyes glazed over. He seemed to be staring up at the ceiling, his head angled back - and then every so often, he would squeeze his eyes shut, and cry out into the potent air, punctuated by smaller whimpers and desperate keening.

“Please…” Mihashi whined, his chest heaving. “Abe-kun, please - “

Abe pulled away from Mihashi’s dick with a popping sound. “What?”

“Don’t - stop - “

He tensed up when he heard the ghost of a sigh from Abe - and then he tensed up for an entirely different reason. He allowed himself a glance down at Abe, and the mere sight almost sent him over the edge. But Abe wouldn’t allow that (not yet), he wasn’t so nice, not quite - not even with his lips wrapped around the length of Mihashi’s cock, taking the shaft as deep as he could. And when the tip hit the back of Abe’s throat, over and over again, it made Mihashi see stars - and when they went supernova, he rode the wave out to sea, until the shore was a distant memory.

With a couple more strokes, Abe came with a sigh. His cum splattered onto the tiled floor and onto Mihashi’s second-best pair of shoes.

Well, Mihashi was the one who knew how to aim, thought Abe, and damn, his aim had been spot-on. He eased Mihashi’s softening cock out from between his lips and swallowed hard, again, licking the excess from the inside of his mouth.

Suddenly, Mihashi realized exactly what he had done. “Abe-kun, oh my god, I’m sorry - “

“Don’t be,” Abe said casually, and wiped away the stray droplets of Mihashi’s cum from his mouth. “It was good,” He reached for the toilet paper and made the roll spin, eventually ripping off a generous portion, cleaning them both off with the utmost care. “What did you think?”

“G-good,” Mihashi offered up, and his smile was nothing short of heartwarming.

They left the restroom holding hands, and with no one else in there, it was silent - or was it?

With a slow creak, the handicapped stall’s door swung open. Tajima Yuuichirou stepped out, as cool as anything. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded slowly, taking in the aftermath.

“Knew it,” he said with a smile.


End file.
